


Christmas With the Sawyers

by veereble_atsim_iali



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, Veronica gets the perfect gift for JD, but JD comes in his pants, he really likes it, nothing dirty happens, sounds dirty but it's more funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veereble_atsim_iali/pseuds/veereble_atsim_iali
Summary: Veronica gets JD the perfect Christmas present. He really likes it. A lot.





	Christmas With the Sawyers

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr post. http://jdronica.tumblr.com/post/160280538175/so-the-thing-is-that-you-can-buy-a-machine-to 
> 
> I tried not to write it but I couldn't not.

Big Bud Dean was not one to celebrate Christmas- not since the death of his wife- with more than a bottle of booze. Veronica had noticed the lack of decorations around JD’s house and, when he admitted that he hadn’t had a proper Christmas in years, she invited her boyfriend to spend the holidays with her family.

It had been nice. Kind of awkward because JD just didn’t like people in general- besides Veronica- but he really did want her parents to like him. And while he could certainly be charming it was obvious he was uncomfortable and nervous.

Veronica did her best to make him comfortable, pressing her thigh against his when they sat on the couch, squeezing JD’s hand to let him know she was right there with him. The smile she got in return let her know that it was appreciated. It seemed like everything was going great until it was time to open presents.

The sound of ripping paper was loud in the room, nearly drowning out the Christmas carols playing quietly in the background. Veronica sat with her own gifts in her lap unopened, absently picking at the tape on a corner to make herself look busy but her eyes were glued to JD. Not to toot her own horn or anything, but she was sure that she had found the most perfect gift. The moment she had laid eyes on it she knew- her brain almost hearing a heavenly choir at the revelation- that nothing else would make her boyfriend as happy as this would.

JD held the bulky package in his lap. The wrinkle between his brows showing that he was trying to guess what it possibly be by its size and was drawing up a blank. After the cheery wrapping paper was torn off it still took him a few seconds to realize what he was holding- a machine to make homemade slushies- before his eyes widened, a choked off whimper escaping him as his body gave an abortive jerk and shudder.

Veronica did not need to see the face he was making- a look of pure mortification- to know what just happened. She and JD had a lot of sex (enough so that it made it hard to keep a straight face during the school assemblies about abstinence and waiting until marriage), and she knew what he sounded like when he was taken by surprise by his own orgasm. It was taking everything she had not to scream (ARE YOU SERIOUS, JD) and she tried to convey it with her eyes as he clutched his gift to his lap.

At this point, she decided (holding back a hysterical laugh as her mom asked JD if he was alright because he was looking a bit flushed) that all future gift giving between them would be done in private.


End file.
